Birthday Party
by crimebuff
Summary: What would have happened if Micah had gone to talk to Emily in her bedroom rather than Will?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: did this latest episode drive anyone else crazy? I love that Will is such a great friend, but that would have been a great moment for Micah and Emily.

Emily shut the door gently behind the amorous couple, leaning her forehead against the frame. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the bed, flopping down exhausted. _I really am not a birthday person. _Leaning into her hands, she tried to ignore the noise from her living room. _I am not anti-social, I am just not good at parties. _Before she could continue trying to convince herself of her rather weak argument, there was a knock on the door.

Emily paused a moment before answering. If it was Will, he would have just walked in, but other than him, she couldn't think of who else it would be. Calling out, " come in," she was surprised when Micah opened the door. "Micah?"

"Can I come in?" he asked. She nodded and he closed the door, leaning against it. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Emily said. "Of course." _I am fine, I am fine._

Micah waited a moment to see if she would change her answer, but seeing that she was in her own world, spoke up, "it seems like you should be out there enjoying your party."

Without really thinking through her response, she said, "I am not really a birthday person." Realizing how ungrateful that sounded after everyone had come over, Emily tried to backtrack, "I mean, I just don't really…"

Micah interrupted her before she could continue embarrassing herself, "I get it." Walking over, he paused at the end of the bed, not she how comfortable, she would be if he sat with her. Emily shifted over slightly and he sat down beside her. "What turned you off birthdays?"

Emily glanced at him, but looking at the wall. "It just never seemed very important. I used to have a birthday party every year when I was young. My mom would let me invite the whole class. After Cassandra arrived, everyone went to her party instead, so I kind of just got out of the habit." Micah placed his hand on her leg, but said nothing. She shrugged, "it wasn't a big deal. I don't really like being the centre of attention, anyways."

"She really is your arch nemesis, isn't she?"

Emily laughed, but Micah could hear the sadness in her voice. "Feels like I am back in high school. It's stupid. I mean I am a doctor, but I feel like I am constantly second guessing myself, especially when I am around Cassandra…and Dr. Bandari."

"Well Dr. Bandari does that to everyone. I couldn't speak around her without stuttering for months." Emily giggled, snorting a little bit, at the image of Micah trembling in front of the formidable doctor. "Cassandra, on the other hand, I think you give her to much credit." She looked at him, confused. "Don't tell anyone else this, but I think you are much better doctor than her. The way that you connect with your patients, it's a gift. And you show great promise as a surgeon. You were the first intern to make a cut."

"That was only because of you though," Emily interjected.

"You don't really believe in yourself, do you?"

"I…," she smiled at watery smile at him. "I feel like people are always judging me."

"I think that the only one who is judging you is you, Emily." She glanced down at the floor again. "I wish you could see yourself the way I do."

Surprised, she looked back at him, getting caught in his serious gaze. "How do you see me?" Startled, Emily realized what she had just said. "Never mind, you don't have to tell me. I'm not fishing for complements or anything."

"Emily, stop." Micah turned towards her, grabbing her hands. "I know you're not." Taking a deep breath, he said, "I see a talented young doctor, someone who really cares about others. You are a good enough person to let to the guy you like date your nemesis. You'll spend your breaks keeping my mom company, even after working a long shift. You are the only thing keeping me sane right now. I don't know what I would do if I had to deal with my mom's illness alone." Emily tightened her grip on his hands and Micah smiled at her, trying to steel his nerves for the last part of his speech. "And you're beautiful and wonderfully quirky, in the best way."

Emily looked at him shocked not saying a word. Micah watched her nervously, worried he'd overstepped his boundaries. He was surprised when she let go of his hands and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Micah." He wrapped his arms around her, realizing that Kelly had been right in asking him about Emily; he did have a thing for her. Pulling back, she said, "you're the same for me, you know." At his confused look, she continued, "you've been keeping me sane the past few months, I don't know what I'd do without you against Dr. Bandari, Will and Cassandra."

"What a pair we are," Micah stood pulling her up. "Now come on, it's your birthday party. Everyone is here to celebrate you." Micah grinned at her unimpressed expression, "let's go show them how awesome you are."

"You sound like my high school guidance counsellor." Emily deadpanned, trying to think of any excuse. "Are you going to stay? I didn't see Kelly."

"I'm staying," Micah glossed over the rest. It wasn't the time to talk about it. "I want to see you let loose."

Emily laughed, "don't get your hopes up. I am not much for partying."

"We'll see about that." Keeping a hold of her hand, he headed for the door before he noticed a cello case against the wall. Stopping, he turned to her, "you play?"

Emily blushed, "yes. Kind of dorky."

"Not at all. I played the trombone. Did you play with an orchestra?" Micah asked.

"Just the high school band. My teacher suggested that I audition for first chair, but I didn't. You had to do a solo piece and I was too chicken. I regret it know."

"Can you still play?"

"Yes, why?"

"Maybe you were scared before, but it may be time to do that audition. Play for everyone here," Micah suggested.

"I couldn't. I'm not very good anymore. I haven't practiced much," Emily shook her head.

"Come on Emily, see your skills rather than your weaknesses," Micah pleaded with her. "Let everyone see how amazing you are."

"Fine," she relented, caving to his puppy dog eyes. "But if this backfires, I am telling your mom."

Micah laughed, "deal. Now you get ready and I will get everyone's attention." At the nervous and scared look on her face, he pulled her into another hug, "I know that you will be amazing."

Letting her go, he smiled at her and headed back to the living room. Emily took a deep breath and removed the cello and bow from their case. _I can't believe I am doing this. How did I let him talk me into this. _Trying to distract herself as she heard Micah addressing everyone, she thought back to what he had said, about how he saw her. _I can't believe he said all those things. I don't think that anyone has ever said such amazing things to me. I don't know if anyone has ever even thought about me like that. He really is amazing. Shame his mom wasn't right about us. Oh my gosh, where did that come from. What am I thinking, he is my superior and I like Will, don't I? _

At the sound of her name from the living room, Emily started and switched to freaking about her performance. _Oh god, why did I agree. I am going to kill Micah._ She smiled awkwardly at everyone as she walked in and sat in the chair Micah had set up for her. As the clapping stopped, she tried to speak. Glancing at Micah sitting in front of her, she said, "so this is Cello Suite 1 in G major. It's a piece I was supposed to play a long time ago so there may be a few bobbles." Putting her fingers to the strings, Emily began to play, but fumbled over the first bar. Pausing, she said, "it's been a long time." Everyone laughed and Emily struggled to begin again. Searching out Micah's gaze, he smiled encouragingly at her. Taking a deep breath, she began again.

Micah watched as Emily lost herself in the music, closing her eyes. When she stopped worrying about how others saw her, she shone, her fingers gliding over the strings with ease. _I have to tell her how I feel, even if she is still in love with Will. I want her to know that someone cares for her_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Emily Owens, I am sad to say.**

**Author's Note: Sorry this update took so long. I got so caught up in where the season was going that this story got left behind.**

"Thanks for coming," Emily closed to door behind the last guest and collapsed against it exhausted. She smiled at the small group left. Will and Cassandra were collapsed on the couch and Tyra in the armchair. Micah, the only one other than her still relatively sober, was picking up empty bottles and glasses.

"Well that was a success," Will cheered.

Emily shushed him quickly, "a little quieter Will. I've got neighbours."

He jumped up and grabbed her, "come on, it's a party." He spun her around the living room, but tripped over the leg of the table. He let go of Emily as he fell, sending her in the opposite direction.

Too shocked to save herself, Emily closed her eyes and braced for the hard hit to the ground. Instead, of the ground though, all she felt was the warm embrace of someone's arms around her. Opening her eyes and looking up, she saw Micah.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned as he helped her right her feet, keeping a hold of her.

"I'm okay." Emily turned to look at him. "Thank you for saving me." He smiled and brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. She froze but didn't break eye contact or move away, until she heard a crash behind her.

Will, in all his drunken gracefulness, had knocked her bookshelf over. Thankfully it only held books, but it was still quite a mess. Now on his feet, he looked a little embarrassed, "sorry Emily."

She just shook her head as Tyra was falling off the chair from laughing. "I better call you guys a cab."

"One for me too Em," Tyra managed to get out.

"Are you sure you don't just want to stay here?" Emily asked dialing the phone. Micah was chanting in his head _no no no_, hoping for a chance to speak with Emily after the others had left.

"No I need some stuff from home before work tomorrow. Thanks though." Inside Micah was doing a little happy dance.

* * *

"Please text me when you get home so I know you're alive." Emily helped Tyra out to the cab. Will and Cassandra had left about five minutes earlier and Micah was now trying to organize the book mess.

"I will Mom. Have fun with Dr. Barnes," she grinned suggestively.

Emily glared at her, "he's my superior Tyra. Nothing can happen."

"There is no rule about a resident dating their intern." Emily looked at her surprised. "What….I know things. Come on, you can't say you've never thought about it. Micah is hot and a much nicer guy than Will."

Emily jumped to the defense of her friend, though she was distracted by everything else Tyra had said, "Will is a good guy."

"Maybe," Tyra shrugged, "but I don't think that he is the guy for you. Micah, on the other hand, is totally into you and a really good guy." Emily was ready to contradict her, "hey I may be drunk, but I saw that little staring contest after he caught you. If Will hadn't knocked the shelf, I have no doubt that Micah would have kissed you."

"He is dating Kelly," Emily countered weakly.

"Sure," Tyra patted her hand like she was a pathetic dog, "you keep thinking that. Anyways I have to go."

"Night," she whispered distractedly, heading back to her apartment, thinking about what Tyra had said. _There was a moment, I know I felt it, but did he. Maybe his mom wasn't so off base. Do I want to put myself out there with my boss though? The hospital really is a rumour mill and people might think that I am only with him to advance my career. Or people will think that I am getting special treatment for being with him. _Opening her door, she saw Micah picking up the books off the floor. He smiled at her and continued. _It might be worth it though, no matter what people say. It doesn't matter though. He hasn't said anything, so who know how he really feels._

"You don't have to do that Micah. You already cleaned up everything else." Emily knelt beside putting the books back in their original order.

He shrugged and passed her a stack, "I don't mind. I wanted to talk to you anyways."

"About?"

"What my mom said this afternoon." Emily blushed, but let him continue. "I am sorry if she embarrassed you."

Emily laughed awkwardly, "well she was high, do I didn't take you too seriously."

Micah rubbed the back of his neck, nervously, "ya, she was pretty stoned. It's really something that a son doesn't want to see."

Emily giggled, "I imagine it was a weird twist."

Micah acted affronted, "Dr. Owens, are you implying that I have ever been under the influence of weed. How can you think such a thing?" Emily burst out laughing, shoving his arm lightly. "No seriously though, I never did drugs. I think my mom would have killed me."

"She told me."

Pulling her into an impulsive hug, he murmured, "thank you for everything you have done for her." Emily hugged him back, enjoying the feel of his arms again.

"It has been my pleasure."

He leaned back and rubbed his neck again. _He must do that when he is nervous_, Emily thought. "She wasn't completely wrong though."

"About what?" She could see him swallow nervously, but she had no idea what he was referring to.

"About….um," Micah threw caution to the wind and leaned in to kiss her. Micah could feel her shock, but after a few seconds she responded, pulling him closer. He grinned against her lips and tried to pour all of his feelings into their kiss. Separating, he smiled at the dazed look on her face, her eyes still closed. "About how I feel about you," he whispered.


End file.
